Challenge
by Floor-Ninja
Summary: Some polyamorous fun. Shadowmaru/Gunmax/Deckerd (Tactile P'nP)


**Author: **Floor

**Pairings: **Shadowmaru/Gunmax/Deckerd

**Rating: **M for smut (tactile + P'nP)

* * *

><p>Shadowmaru loved a challenge. Especially one so enticing as this.<p>

Deckerd lay beneath him, his parted lips curving into a nervous smile when the ninja looked at him. Shadowmaru smirked, the golden emblem of his helm bumping against the peak of his leader's cap. He took in every joy the patrol car's presence gave him and felt it warm his heart. Their noses touched.

An abrupt noise not unlike the clearing of a throat interrupted them.

"Well get on with it, then." The other, more sassy brave beneath Shadowmaru folded his arms. _Ah yes. _The ninja _had _made some pretty bold claims earlier, claims he had been eager to prove when they had been met with looks of disbelief and snorts of laughter. Getting Gunmax to voluntarily lie down on his back and keep still was a challenge in itself, Shadowmaru would not waste this opportunity.

Appetite for nuzzles sated for now, he moved over to Gunmax. Hands placed widely apart either side of them, he had a fair amount of access to both frames under him. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions but it was the most advantageous. The Motorcycle Detective made an amused sound when Shadowmaru went straight for the flexible material shielding his neck, kissing it before moving up the side of the biker's jaw to place more kisses.

"Weren't you saying something about dominating me and Boyscout here into oblivion? Because so far, I'm not impressed." Gunmax turned his head upwards and further away from Shadowmaru the closer the other's lips got to his face. The Ninja Detective chuckled. Gunmax could be one stubborn brave when he wanted to be. It was adorable.

"All in good time." Shadowmaru answered, ducking in to place a kiss on the other brave's nose. "I must do warm-ups before I run a marathon. Isn't that right, master?"

Gunmax snorted.

Shadowmaru tilted his head. "Something the matter?"

"It's funny, is all." Gunmax replied, rubbing at his poor violated nose.

"Hm?"

"Calling me 'master'. I thought you were supposed to be in charge tonight."

"My dear master giggles," Shadowmaru said with an amused lilt to his voice. "It is indeed my intention to thoroughly worship your bodies, but do you not think that would be a service to you?"

Gunmax opened his mouth to say something when Deckerd spoke up. "Yes."

They both looked at him.

Deckerd suddenly flustered under their attention, "Well, technically."

"You're not supposed to agree with him." The biker responded.

"He can if he likes-"

"Can you two-!" Deckerd sighed, "Can we just get on with it? Please?"

"_**Thank you!**_" Gunmax huffed in exasperation.

Shadowmaru's optics filtered a blink. So his masters were impatient, were they? He supposed it wouldn't hurt to speed things along a little...

He slid a leg up between Deckerd's thighs and balanced his weight on three limbs as his hand lifted from the floor to glide over Gunmax's form. "So you want it fast?" He asked them, voice low. Deckerd sucked in a vent. "I can do fast."

"Now we're getting som-" Gunmax squeaked out the last syllable just as Shadowmaru's hand moved rather swiftly between his thighs and squeezed the pliable material there. The ninja admired his spirit but there would be no room for sassy remarks once he got started. Gunmax tried his best scowl as the fingers probed deeper.

Shadowmaru turned to Deckerd. The Brave Detective held tightly onto the plating of the ninja's arm, optics focused on the hand currently proving a successful distraction for their biker friend. Shadowmaru rubbed his thigh hard over Deckerd's pelvic armour, causing friction to vibrate the sturdy metal. The patrol car choked back a whine, his head falling back, optics dimming.

This was too easy.

Ducking down, he placed his mouth over the revealed neck and bit down, ever so gently. Deckerd groaned. He bit him harder. The blue brave thrust upwards and against Shadowmaru's thigh, quiet whimpers escaping him.

Gunmax had begun to shift his lithe form to the motion of the hand plucking his sensitive cables in all the right ways. When Shadowmaru looked at him, however, his face maintained a stubborn frown. _Can't have that._ Leaning over him, he dived in for a kiss. Gunmax's lips resisted his own's hard press, tightly held in a reluctant pout. The violet brave dragged his teeth over them, licked at them, pulled at them. They wouldn't budge. Not until Shadowmaru tweaked a specific wire and Gunmax's mouth opened in a pleasured gasp.

The ninja had his tongue inside before Gunmax could even think to close it. He didn't stand a chance against the rough kiss, slowly but surely relaxing under the attention. His lips pressed back, tongue danced against Shadowmaru's own. He moaned. The Ninja Detective felt a hand rest over the slope of his cheek but pulled away from the kiss. Gunmax grunted irritably but allowed his retreat. After all, he was not the only master of that mouth.

Deckerd's grip on the ninja had tightened, the jerking of his hips quickened. His mouth had fallen open, soundlessly begging to be kissed. Shadowmaru would indulge it, albeit for a short time. After all, there were many places that begged for his lips. Before he had even reached him however, Deckerd had quickly leaned up to meet him in a passionate kiss. Shadowmaru processed his initial bewilderment and pressed back, reminding himself that this was no time to melt under his master's assertiveness (attractive as it was.) He felt Deckerd's hand touch his waist - probably searching for a crevice to take advantage of - and withdrew. When the blue brave gave him a confused look, Shadowmaru only shook his head. There would be another time for that, right now the focus was on them and he really didn't need any more distractions from his goal.

The Brave Detective only nodded, letting himself fall back against the floor again. Shadowmaru pressed harder against them. He had found a particularly good batch of cables to exploit that caused Gunmax to writhe and moan his name. Deckerd continued to move against him with soft sighs and gasps typical of the quieter brave. His grip had moved to the ninja's shoulder, the pressure of his fingers clamping down over the metal pinged on Shadowmaru's sensors.

It was time.

Removing his hand from Gunmax (much to the biker's disappointment judging from the groan produced by him,) he replaced it with his other thigh. Guiding his fingers over the biker's helm, he located a small indentation that revealed a hidden interface panel. Removing the cable from it, he heard the Motorcycle Detective whine in anticipation before he let it fall to the floor. Probing over Deckerd's helm, he similarly found his interface panel. He felt them tense - both knowing what was going to happen next - as he guided the cable into the awaiting port.

The resulting sharp twist of their frames as the minds were united was beautiful. Mouths opened in silent cries as thoughts, sensations, _pleasure_ pulsed through their connection. Shadowmaru lifted himself into a kneel and watched them, retreating back to position himself over their legs and relinquishing them of the pressure for the moment. From here he was unable kiss their faces but he was able to easily access the lower portion of their bodies.

As the overwhelming pleasure ebbed, they calmed. Small smiles played at their lips as their optics dimmed. _How cute._

Shadowmaru began by stroking up their thighs, the limbs twitching in response to his touch. Leaning forward, he allowed his hands to glide over their waists, stroking the gaps in armour, before they came to rest over their hips. The rumbling purr of their engines was a constant sound now and almost lulled him into forgetting the task at hand (almost.)

Shifting himself again, he pressed his face between Deckerd's legs. The Brave Detective vented a startled gasp, something which must have amused Gunmax. However he wasn't chuckling for long as two of Shadowmaru's fingers suddenly entered his mouth. As he parted the patrol cars thighs and mouthed over the material that shielded the joints, he felt Gunmax's lips relax around his fingers. Shadowmaru nipped at the pliable casing and felt out the location of a bundle of cables. With his hot mouth over them, he sucked at the sensitive components. The braves beneath him tensed in unison and Gunmax moaned. The hard-link they shared was transferring everything Deckerd felt to Gunmax. The ninja felt the green brave bite down on his digits.

Without pause, Shadowmaru continued to move his lips and drag his teeth over the internal wiring. Deckerd shifted against the floor making soft pleasured sounds. Gunmax had begun sucking at the ninja's fingers, his flexible tongue wrapping around them as if tasting the alloy. The violet brave removed them and the biker instead directed his lips towards the patrol car. Dragging his newly freed hand over Gunmax's torso with practiced fingers, Shadowmaru located a gap between plating and pressed his fingers into the seam. The legs on which he lay kicked upwards. Gunmax wasn't the only one experiencing someone else's pleasure. Limbs intertwined and mouths joined in a flurry of movements. Shadowmaru's actions picked up in response, along with his determination. He would see this through. Heavy vents filled the room, warm in their torridness, loud in their sound. All the ninja needed to do was press a little harder, push a little deeper...

Their bodies arched and their mouths separated as they both cried out in overload. Shadowmaru moved back, content to take in the lovely sight of Deckerd and Gunmax ride out the waves of pleasure. He softened his movements and kissed their bodies while they came down from their shared climax. Their frames slumped in relief, soaking in the afterglow. Shadowmaru smiled, it was a good finale.

"F-fine."

Shadowmaru realised that Gunmax, still lolled on the floor, was muttering. Deckerd appeared to be asleep.

"I'll... give you that one, ninja."

Shadowmaru chuckled. "How generous of you."

"But-"

"But?"

"Next time," Gunmax's head lifted off the floor just enough to show Shadowmaru his attempt at looking smug (although it really just looked like a satisfied smile.) "I'll show you how it's really done."

"Is that a challenge?

"Yep."

"An enticing one."


End file.
